


100 letters!

by saturnlosers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnlosers/pseuds/saturnlosers
Summary: what’s up laid ease this is my first fic on ao3! migrated from wattpad so i’m skinny now :D enjoy the gay





	100 letters!

**Author's Note:**

> what’s up laid ease this is my first fic on ao3! migrated from wattpad so i’m skinny now :D enjoy the gay

max closed her eyes, and she breathed.

she could smell the wet pavement underneath her skateboard, could feel the warmth on her skin from the sun peeking through the slate clouds.

she pushed her foot down on the sidewalk, propelling herself forward on her board, grateful for the clean air, opposite to her smoke filled house.

max stopped at the gas station, a little ways away from the high school she went to with lucas, mike, dustin, will, and eleven. she thought back to her middle school days, when she first moved to hawkins, when mike and eleven had hated her, and when she and lucas had dated. she snorted. they were all friends now, and she and eleven had gotten closer, whispering pearly secrets in the dark of her room. she shook the thought out of her head. 

max walked into the convenience store, the white light buzzing overhead, glaring over the dirty checkered tiles. the old woman looked her over, skimming over her smudged vans and old board. max walked through grabbing a twix (her favorite) and after a second of hesitation, a pack of red vines (el's favorite). that's what friends are for, right? she walks up to the counter, drops the candy, then rummages around in her backpack for some loose change. the woman at the counter watches her carefully as though she was going to steal something. max rolls her eyes.

“mierda” she mutters under her breath as she drops her change, scattering coins all over the tiles, the silver glittering like diamonds.

“watch your language.” the woman says curtly.

“uhhhuhhh uhhHhh” max stammers, then picks up the change and shoves it into her bag.

she exits the store, the tired bell jingling its farewell. to put it lightly; she fucking BOLTS. outta that parking lot, the cool air funneling through her ears as she speeds towards the high school, hearing a soft voice repeating her name in her head.


End file.
